


Jealousy

by Ruquas



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: He could almost feel the love between them. He hated it. And he hated it that he hated it how lucky they were. Those were his friends. He should be happy.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eifersucht](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/488761) by Ruquas. 



He watched them dance, a smile on his face that hopefully didn‘t look as fake as it felt. The bridal pair danced, looked happy, both with a small smile on their lips. He could almost feel the love between them. He hated it. And he hated it that he hated it how lucky they were. Those were his friends. He should be happy.

Still, he felt jealousy surging through him while he watched Lex, how he touched Lana. How he kissed her. 

Chloe looked to him, worry on her face. Sure, she had to talk him into coming, almost begged her. Because those were their _friends_. He gave her a quick smile that hopefully wasn‘t sad or looked fake before he looked back to the dancing floor. Chloe knew that something was up, but Clark really didn‘t knew how to explain it. At least not properly. How do you explain one of your best friends that she worried for the wrong reason?

It wasn‘t the fact that Lana was married. He was happy for her, truly happy that she found someone to love. 

It was more the issue that Lex was now married and looked as happy as his bride.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translated and edited fic which I've written and posted it on a German website.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
